


Boku no Hero Academia: Strange Aeon

by Chrysanthos



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: it's more of me just fucking around with something, this isn't really a proper fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is working in his middle school's library when it happens.A book bites off his finger.





	1. the beginning of this batshit

It happened in the library.

More specifically, the school library.

Izuku had decided to volunteer to be a librarian. It was a simple enough job, and it was really silent, allowing him to brainstorm while he shelved the books. He supposed it also taught him responsibility, which was important for a hero. He wondered why other kids didn't volunteer for the library.

Suddenly, Izuku felt a brief, biting sensation. He hissed, and pulled his hand back, thinking he had caught his finger between two books, as had happened before.

His finger was missing.

Izuku's eyes widened as he watched the blood ooze and spurt from the stump on his hand. He couldn't stop staring, he wanted to scream, but the shock had silenced him.

 **{Processing sacrifice...}** Izuku heard, a whisper that seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere. It was a thousand voices all acting as one, all similar and yet tonally dissonant.

 **{Now, now, master, is that any way to think of me?}** The voices whispered again. Izuku looked fearfully around, but the library was unfortunately dreadfully empty.

 **{Down here, master.}** Izuku turned his attention to the table in front of him, where he was organizing the books by color for fun. The only book that caught his eye was an untitled, unlabeled book bound in red leather. It had a metal clasp over it as well, giving it the appearance of a sort of diary.

 **{Diary feels a little derogative, master. I'm a little less personal and a little more analytic. Journal or thesis seems right, manual even more so.}** The voices told him.

"Eep!" Izuku immediately covered his mouth with his hands, because he was in a library, but winced at the taste of fresh blood.

 **{You'll get used to the taste sooner or later, master. You've made a contract with me, after all.}** The voices lightly scolded Izuku.

"C-Contract?" Izuku whispered fearfully. He was in a library, after all.

 **{It's a pretty decent library, too. Of course, it's nothing compared to Alexandria, but...}** The voices trailed off, before continuing. **{Hey, master. Help me out here. I can tell you at least know Japanese, because you think in the language, but exactly where am I? Just knowing the Japanese language isn't as indicative as it used to be. I'm more likely to be back in the library in Massachusetts, all things considered.}**

Izuku stared at the book. "Are- uh, are you talking to me?"

 **{You all ask that, huh?}** The voices, apparently from the red book, seemed amused. **{Well, Grigori did, at least. Stand-up guy. Can't believe he got killed even after I told him how to ward Recarmda into his robes. Only got killed because his robes got burned up, it was _really_ annoying, let me tell you. Anyways, to answer your question, master, I am talking to you. It's your blood I've ingested, after all.}**

Izuku wondered who Grigori was.

**{Grigori Rasputin? Ring a bell? There was a whole song about him.}**

Izuku shook his head. "I still don't know who that is."

**{Okay, so you're not in an English-speaking country. You're not anywhere in the former Soviet either. Or maybe you _are_ , and you just didn't pay attention in history. Hm. Anyways, you're speaking in Japanese too, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're either a Japanese immigrant in a foreign country, or we're just straight-up in Japan.}**

Izuku waited for the book to pause its ramblings. "The, uh. The second one."

**{Really? Damn, it's been a while! Last time I was here, I think it was Kotarou? I wonder how Kinkaku-ji looks. Heard the seamless ceiling is phenomenal.}**

"I think it burned down." Izuku replied.

**{Really? Aw man. Anyways, master, I'm done re-acclimating myself. Please introduce yourself.}**

Izuku idly wondered if he was dreaming, but nodded anyways. "R-Right. My name is Midoriya Izuku. I'm currently thirteen, but I'm going to turn fourteen in July. I go to Alderaan Middle School, and I live in Mustafar City, in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan, with my mom." He whispered.

 **{Oh, cool, you have a mom.}** The book replied. **{Nice to meet you, Midoriya- oh, wait, this is Japan. Nice to meet you, Izuku. You're probably one of my younger contractors, but it's nice to have one, nonetheless.}** The book nodded, or at least, its tone gave the impression of nodding.

"You, uh, keep mentioning contracting." Izuku pointed out, "What does that, uh. Mean?"

 **{Oh, you don't know?}** The book asked. **{So you _really_ decided to contract with me without actually reading through the text? Wait, hang on-}** There seemed to be the sound of rustling pages, even though the book was totally still. **{No, I'm in kana and kanji. Language perception works just fine. Okay, so. The contract. That's gonna have to start with who I am and what I do.}**

Suddenly, an illusory wind seemed to pick up, and Izuku reflexively closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he blinked.

There was nothing. The library was gone.

**{The human world is based on perception and belief. Even the sky's color is based on the human perception of it. And, because of a long series of events I don't want to get into right now, human unconsciousness became a collective collaboration. And the more humans divided themselves, the more fragmented, yet powerful, the collective unconsciousness became.}**

A pair of red eyes suddenly became known to Izuku. He froze, and looked at the eyes, which seemed to pierce into his soul.

**{Thusly, demons were born. Now, despite their name, a demon can be anything you can imagine. They can be the regular old fire-and-brimstone type, like Cimeies here...}**

The figure eventually solidified in the darkness, settling on a floating torso of a naked man, magenta in color with horrifically defined muscles on his lean frame. His purple-black hair was long and wild, and his teeth gave the indication of a ferocious nature.

**{...To an urban legend, like the Purple Mirror...}**

Izuku became aware of another figure near him, and he turned around to see his own reflection. More specifically, his reflection in a purple hand mirror, with lavender smoke being emitted from the mirror's handle, apparently holding it up.

**{...To historical figures and deities, like Jeanne D'Arc and Vishnu...}**

Two more figures appeared. One of them was a young, strawberry-blonde woman in silver plate armor. On her back was the flag of France as a cape, and in her hand was a beautiful longsword. The other figure that had appeared was a lithe, youthful man with yellow skin and four arms. One hand held a club, one a conch, and one a lotus flower.

**{...And even angels themselves, who you could argue are the least demonic of all.}**

A blond woman appeared, wearing only black strips of leather across her body. The only other features that admitted she was otherworldly was the two white wings bursting from her back.

**{So, what do demons have to do with this? Simple.}**

As the book spoke, more and more "demons" began to appear. Some looked exactly like how Izuku would expect a demon to look, and some were more abstract, even human-like. Some even looked like regular animals.

**{Occulta philosophia. Liber Al vel Legis. Ars Goetia. Book of Concealing Method. Black Bible. Regular Bible. Heretic's Manual. I've been called a lot of things over the course of history. However, there's one name I've always loved best, master.}**

Suddenly, all the demons vanished, and all that was left before Izuku was the book.

**{I am the Necronomicon, master. My purpose is to record, catalogue, and aid in the summoning of all demons in this world and beyond. And, because I am now bound to you in blood, I am at your full disposal.}**

Izuku could only stare at the- the Neku- Nekuro- Necro. The Necro. He genuinely didn't know what to think. Or how to pronounce it.

 **{Ne-ku-ro-no-mi-ko-n.}** The book spelled out. **{If you say that ten times real fast, you'll get it in no time.}**

"I think. I might pass out first?" Izuku offered instead. "That sounds like a good idea."

And the world went black again.

* * *

"Midoriya-kun? It's time to go home."

Izuku stirred, then opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the school's head librarian, Yazumi.

"Are you okay, Midoriya-kun?" Yazumi asked, concerned.

"Yazumi-sensei?" Izuku sat up, registering in the back of his mind that he was now in one of the library's chairs.

"I found you passed out an hour ago at one of the tables." Yazumi explained. "You know, if you don't like working here that much, you can just stop coming by..."

Izuku jumped up instantly and began to frantically wave his hands, as if to dispell such thoughts. "N-No! I, uh, just didn't get enough sleep! I did one of my all-night hero analyses and I just, uh, only got to bed an hour before I left for school!" He hoped he sounded convincing.

Apparently, he did. "Well, alright," Yazumi nodded. "Well, school's about to close, so you should head home. See you next time, Midoriya-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, Yazumi-sensei. See you next time." Izuku nodded. He grabbed his bookbag and headed straight home. He didn't even stop to see if his favorite merch store got in any new All Might stuff, he just went straight home, lost in thought.

_Maybe it was all just a nightmare? Or, daymare?_

Izuku announced that he was home, and when he didn't get a response, he figured that his mom must have been working a double shift. He sat down at his desk and took out his journal.

**{Hello, master.}**

Since this wasn't a library, he actually allowed himself the luxury to scream and fall backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if the tags didn't indicate this i'm not actually going to be writing this in a strict chronological order. in this way, this fic is a departure from my other plot-heavy fics. rather, it'll be a string of oneshots that loosely happen in the same universe, kind of like Always Sunny in UA but less fractured.
> 
> anyways, here's how the Necronomicon works:
> 
> basically, think of the shittiest mobile game you can.
> 
> Deku gets 99 "stamana" (a pun on both stamina and mana) to be able to summon any number of demons. each demon (save for Slime) costs Deku a certain amount of varying stamana. stamana is actually linked to Deku's overall spiritual exhaustion. physical exhaustion isn't at all linked to it. 
> 
> anyways, he gets 99, and all demons save for two cost anywhere from 1 to 99 stamana to summon. note that just because it takes the demon less stamana, it doesn't mean they're less powerful - they're just cheaper.
> 
> he also gets access to a laundry list of spells, and they all cost stamana too.
> 
> now, the stamana recharges at a rate of 1/99 per hour, but only while Deku's unconscious. he can supercharge the Necronomicon's recharge state, of course... if he sacrifices his own blood to the book. that'll put it at 99/99 per sleep session.
> 
> confused yet? well, just think of a f2p mobile game with truly awful energy recharge rates. there you have it.


	2. can you believe this was the first proper short i actually wrote for this au

Izuku panted heavily. **{Necro,}** He asked his tome, **{Does my real-world exhaustion transfer into the actual summons I can do?}**

 **{Well...}** The Necronomicon hummed telepathically, **{It'll make it easier to botch summons, but actual Stamana? No real effect. Why?}**

 **{What's my most expensive summon right now?}** Izuku responded.

There was silence as the sound of rustling pages filled his mind. **{You have 94 Stamana remaining, master. There is one summon that costs that much. But... Are you sure you wanna do this? If you win this match, you won't be able to summon anything for the rest of the day. And that's even if the summoning works...}** The Necronomicon reported.

 **{Well, I still have blood, don't I?}** Izuku mentally chuckled.

 **{Not if you keep this up, master...}** The Necronomicon ominously muttered. **{All right, master, your funeral. Repeat the following incantation aloud...}**

* * *

Shouto blinked as the odd book Midoriya was sometimes scribbling in suddenly manifested in Midoriya's hands. He wasn't quite sure what it did, exactly, but he had seen weird slime-like creatures emerge from its pages, so he didn't know what Midoriya's plan was.

"Heed my call and emerge!" Midoriya suddenly shouted, a purple and red aura rolling off of his body. "You, greatest of all seraphim, and first to fall to Hell! I hereby summon the Morning Star!"

Shouto got the worst feeling imaginable and a wave of ice erupted from the ground to halt whatever Midoriya was doing.

"Come forth!" Midoriya declared, unflinching, "The Tyrant, Lucifer!"

The ice exploded.

* * *

As the steam cleared away, Izuku opened his eyes. He felt absolutely spent, but the sight before him made him forget about his tired state.

It was a glowing orb of light.

It was enormous, but it was otherwise simply floating there.

<< _Thou..._ >> The orb seemed to say, and Izuku jolted. It sounded like many voices, old and young, overlapping together, and they all commanded attention. << _Thou art the one who hast summoned me?_ >>

"Y... Yes." Izuku gathered his wits. Something this powerful probably required certainty in address. At least, he thought so - he hadn't succeeded in summoning anything above 50 before. "I am the one who has summoned... Thou."

<< _Indeed..._ >> The orb seemed to observe Izuku, before it began to twist and contract into a new form. First, it grew six beautiful wings, magnificent in size and with feathers the purest of white. Next, horns emerged from what would be the head of this new demon - twisted, yet straight. Finally, the rest of the demon emerged - a beautiful young man, who couldn't be younger than 18, fully naked save for the white linen strip that softly and loosely twisted around his body. His long, shaggy red hair cascaded down his back, and his horns were right where one would expect to find them.

<< _Behold, summoner._ >> The demon spoke in a voice that sounded less multitudinous, but still carried the echos of both age and youth. << _I am Lucifer, the morning star that riseth from the darkness. If thou wouldst defy the gods, then my power is thine..._ >>

Izuku stared at the, frankly, ** _hot_** demon floating before him. Luckily, it seemed that Todoroki was also spellbound by the demon's appearance.

 **{Master,}** The Necronomicon reminded Izuku, and he shook whatever thoughts were forming out of his head.

"R-Right. Lucifer, I would like to request your assistance in this battle." Izuku stated.

<< _I am well aware of the reason thou hast summoned me._ >> Lucifer replied wryly. << _Many hast summoned me for my assistance in battle, summoner._ >>

"Right, of course. Uh, as for the... Defy the gods, thing..." Izuku quickly racked his brain. "The opponent I am facing was born to... an evil god, with fantastic publicity?" Would that work? Heroes were like gods, right?

<< _Interesting... Much like that Nazarene child from eras past..._ >> Lucifer muttered. << _But thou knowest that thou cannot simply use the lord of Hell as a tool. A proper pact must be formed with thee._ >>

"Uh..." Izuku didn't really think this far ahead. "Well, I, have... My blood?" He offered.

Lucifer was silent, then nodded. << _'Tis an acceptable offer. I am expecting much from thee in this pact, young summoner._ >> Lucifer turned around, facing Todoroki. << _Son of the evil god, feel my wrath!_ >> Lucifer announced, three fireballs forming in front of him. The fireballs then began to circle each other in a way that they resembled three nines. Or perhaps, sixes.

Todoroki, snapping out of his stupor, put up a gigantic wall of ice.

<< _Burn in hellfire!_ _Trisagion!_ >> Lucifer cried, throwing the fireballs at Todoroki. They impacted the ice, and erupted into a gigantic pillar of flame.

Suddenly, the vortex of fire twisted and exploded outwards, streaming towards Lucifer. Lucifer created a shield of flame, absorbing the fire, but he remained floating upright, his wings barely even singed.

Todoroki was on fire. And he looked _furious_.

Izuku suddenly realized that maybe, just _maybe_ , unthinkingly summoning someone who claimed to be the lord of Hell, with all the command of the fires of hell, to fight against the abused son of the worst father who publicly had the _Hellfire Quirk_ , was a terrible idea.

**{Gotta agree with you there, master.}**

**{You could have told me about Lucifer's abilities _before_ I summoned him!}** Izuku screamed at the Necronomicon.

 **{Yeah, but this is kinda fun to watch. Plus, I don't have your memories, master.}** The Necronomicon reminded Izuku. **{Plus, think about it from this perspective - since Lucifer was a summon that used up all your stamana, he's not a full power.}**

 **{How is that a good thing, Necro?}** Izuku urged his book.

 **{Everyone knows the best therapy is to beat up your frustrations!}** The Necronomicon cheerfully explained as blasts of cold air countered fire and light.

Izuku went silent, before remarking, **{You really are a demon book, aren't you?}**

**{Just wait until you see what else you can summon, master.}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the necronomicon's entry on Lucifer:
> 
> Lucifer [Race: Tyrant] {The beautiful fallen angel. He was the strongest of all Seraphs, and is known as the Morning Star. Some say he refused to bow to mankind, other say he disagreed with YHVH's salvation plan, and others claim he was simply prideful. Whatever the reason, YHVH cast him into hell, where he awaits his chance for revenge.} (Cost: 94)


	3. i wanted to kill mineta but unfortunately deku's too nice

"I. I don't believe this." Izuku muttered.

"I think Rock-face is my new hero." Kacchan agreed, a rare feat.

Everyone in the class was huddling behind a barricade of desks and chairs, save for Kouda Kouji. Everyone was also battered and singed, except for, again, Kouda Kouji.

<< _Pure Child is good child!_ >> The demon, a beautiful white horse with cleft hooves and a spiral horn, boomed. << _Only this child is Pure Child!_ >>

"I, don't know what that means, but, uh, thank you?" Kouda asked, running his large hands through the demon's mane.

 **{Master, perhaps you shouldn't have summoned Unicorn.}** The Necronomicon posited. **{Of course, maybe _I_ should have probably warned you that they're horribly violent to all humans. But you still decided to summon it, so...}**

"Well, its race shouldn't have been listed as Holy!" Izuku hissed at the Necronomicon. "I would've _liked_ the warning about Unicorns hating humanity!"

"Midoriya-chan, who are you talking to?" Tsuyu asked.

"The Necronomicon." Izuku offhandedly revealed. "Never mind that. How's Mineta?"

"His condition is stable, kero." Tsuyu nodded. "We should probably call a doctor, though. Maybe you should call back the horse?"

"Erm, well..." Izuku sweated. "I sort of. Lost control of it?"

"Oh my fucking GOD," Bakugou groaned, "Hey, Rock-face! Tell that thing to go away!"

Kouda started at the shout, but hurriedly whispered to the Unicorn.

<< _Fine. But summoner know this!_ >> The Unicorn announced, swirling with a yellow and green aura. << _Me only listen to Pure Hearts! Beast speaker is of Pure Heart!_ >> And with that, the Unicorn decomposed into a fuscia wisp glowing with green and yellow lights. The wisp then flew into the pages of the Necronomicon, which slammed shut, glowed green and yellow, then went still.

Everyone stared at the space the Unicorn used to occupy, before Kaminari realized that he was able to move and he dragged Mineta's unconscious body to Recovery Girl.

* * *

"Hey, Kouda-san!" Izuku cheerfully greeted his classmate, "Are you busy?" At Kouda's thoughtful head shake, Izuku smiled and conjured the Necronomicon. "Fantastic! If it's not too much trouble, could you help me with some summons? I don't need any of your blood or anything, I just need your Quirk to keep them in line while I make a few pacts with them."

Kouda blinked, then thought. Eventually, he gave a nod of agreement.

"Great! This first one we're going to try is called a Mad Slug. From what I can tell, it's just a garden slug, but it's really angry? Not sure why it's a demon, but it's the cheapest animal summon that I have right now." The pages flipped open to an early entry. "Are you ready, Kouda-san?" Izuku waited for Kouda's nod, and then Izuku began to glow purple and red. "Here we go, then. Heed my call and emerge!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically Kouda and Deku became friends because Deku realized Kouda can help him control his more chaotic animal summons
> 
> Unicorn [Race: Holy] {A demon from Europe's middle ages. It resembles a pure white horse, save for the single horn in the middle of its forehead and its cloven hooves. Its horn can cure disease and shoot lightning. It is violently temperamental and will attack all humans, save those who are pure of heart.} (Cost: 18)
> 
> Mad Slug [Race: Foul] {A land-bound mollusk. Normally docile, this particular slug is incredibly aggressive. Due to its nature as a demon, it can secrete a weak acid.} (Cost: 1)


	4. i wasnt ever planning on adding a pairing but here we are i GUESS

Fumikage gazed at the viridian boy who had caught his attention.

Midoriya Izuku, the young demon summoner of UA Academy of Heroics, and perhaps the only one who had peeled back the mad veil of darkness and gazed into the void, to properly become truly acquainted with the madness of this ephemeral world.

_**In other words, you think that the fact that he knows what a demon is is kinda hot.** _

Fumikage repressed Dark Shadow's thoughts to separate them from his own. However, he could not deny the apparent truth within Dark Shadow's horrid words.

Fumikage watched as Midoriya Izuku quietly glowed blue with green undertones and summoned a brown, transparent raven from his dark tome. As Midoriya Izuku trilled and crowed at the avian familiar, Fumikage felt his dark heart skip its palpitations.

Perhaps he was... In love... With Midoriya Izuku.

**_Told you so._ **

_Silence._

* * *

_Hm..._ Izuku thought, _A special move..._

 **{Well, I'd say most of your moves are pretty special, master.}** The Necronomicon supplied, **{You're pretty much the only person in the country who's resorted to occultism in a long time.}**

 **{By accident,}** Izuku reminded his book, not even surprised that it was reading his mind, **{And do _you_ have any ideas?}**

 **{Well, have you tried summoning multiples of cheap demons?}** The Necronomicon suggested, **{Theoretically, it could work. That Boogie Raven you summoned two days ago is much stronger in a flock, after all.}**

 **{Hm...}** Izuku considered it. He hadn't actually thought about it like that, but... **{That's an interesting idea. But won't it tire me out quicker?}**

**{Not at all, master. Well, I _guess_ , if done improperly, but I believe in you, master. Here, just follow my lead..}**

* * *

Fumikage returned Dark Shadow and took a sip of water. Suddenly, he felt the familiar pull of dark evil, and he turned to its direction.

Midoriya Izuku, glowing red and purple. The way the supernatural aura moved his hair was almost spellbinding.

"Special Summoning!" Midoriya Izuku announced, six figures slowly materializing before him, "Hoodlum Beatdown!"

Fumikage watched in fascination as the figures became six identical humans, all resembling what he thought the yakuza must have looked like. At once, the six demons nodded at Midoriya Izuku, shouted "You got it, aniki!" in unison, and charged at the training dummy, slashing and hacking at it with knives.

Fumikage stared at the carnage with mouth agape, and all six immediately dematerialized into wisps which flew back into Midoriya Izuku's tome.

**_What, thinking of becoming a DQN, Fumichan? Maybe that'll get Midochan's attention._ **

_Please, Dark Shadow, let me be._

* * *

Izuku blinked at the flowers held before him.

"T-Tokoyami?" Izuku stammered.

Tokoyami Fumikage was standing in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Summoner of darkness," Tokoyami said, "I wish to gift you these."

Izuku, stunned speechless, took the flowers.

"Let it be known," Tokoyami continued, "That I mean to bear no ill-will in this gift, though the centerpiece may be a spider lily. Around it, though, you will find primroses and bluebells, as w-"

"Primroses and Bluebells?" Izuku's interest was piqued. "I was just reading about those! Primroses can be used to open gates into the Fairy Realm, while Bluebells can be used to summon fairies! I bet these would be great in getting my more temperamental fairy summons to listen! Thank you so much!" Izuku placed the bouquet on the ground carefully, then hugged Tokoyami. Tokoyami stiffened in his embrace, then returned the hug. "I'm gonna go try it out right now! You wanna come with?"

Tokoyami seemed stunned, then, collecting himself, nodded. "I would be honored to accompany you into Hell itself."

Izuku tilted his head. "I don't think I'm going to Hell, but other than that, it'll be nice having a friend by me while I summon. You know, a human friend." Izuku grabbed Tokoyami's hand and picked up the bouquet in the other. "Come on!"

* * *

As Midoriya Izuku glowed green and summoned a dark-haired elfen maiden wearing a sundress, Fumikage wondered if he should have used yellow tulips rather than red roses.

But then Midoriya Izuku, after tucking a primrose behind the Elf's ear, grinned at Fumikage, and Fumikage felt his cheeks burn with the heat of the Underworld.

Perhaps, someday.

_**Man, demon summoners can be dense, huh?** _

_Shut up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean. what were we expecting to be the end result.
> 
> Boogie Raven [Race: Flight] {The spirit of a crow. Because of its ephemeral nature, it's very weak, but it's very useful in a flock.} (Cost: 4)
> 
> Hoodlum [Race: Foul] {A demon born from the romanticization of the yakuza. A junior member, they follow the proper Yakuza demons without question.} (Cost: 5)
> 
> Elf [Race: Fairy] {A fairy first seen in the foothills of Scotland. They live in societies much like humans, but unlike humans, they experience long life and eternal youth. They are peaceful fairies who love music and dancing. They also possess powerful magic abilities, and have a hollow in their back and a long cow's tail.} (Cost: 19)


	5. hey yeah atlus i have some genuine design concerns

"Hey, Necro?" Izuku asked the Necronomicon.

**{Yes, master?}**

"Why are some of the summons... Like that?" Izuku asked.

 **{Like what?}** The book asked.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Izuku exclaimed, pointing at the space Lamia had previously occupied, "Why are some of my summons so horny-looking?!"

 **{Well, I don't control that,}** The Necronomicon replied. **{Demons change how they look based on the collective hum-}**

"The _collective human unconscious_ , I know, I know," Izuku grumbled, "But you and I both know that's bullshit, right?"

**{Elaborate, master.}**

"Come forth!" Izuku proclaimed, glowing green and blue, "The Yoma, Centaur!" Before Izuku solidified a tall, blue humanoid. Lithe in figure, it had hooves for feet and long, gangly arms with hooves for hands. Instead of one head, it had two unicorn heads facing inwards, and wings on its shoulders.

 **{I fail to see the issue, master.}** The Necronomicon stated.

" _Fail to-_ You and I both know no human in the _world_ thinks a centaur looks like this!" Izuku exclaimed. "Not to be offensive, Centaur."

<< _None taken, master._ >> The horse-like demon replied, << _I certainly remember looking much more different._ >>

 **{Well, it's an overall average thing.}** The Necronomicon responded.

"Really? One second." Izuku pulled out his phone.

**Midoriya Izuku**  
Hey guys, I'm kind of arguing with the Necronomicon.

 **Tokoyami Fumikage**  
Go on.

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
Please tell me what you guys think a centaur looks like? Out of curiosity.

 **Uraraka Ochako**  
like  
like a dude's torso with a horse body

 **Bakugou Katsuki**  
It's a fucking centaur. Everyone knows what a centaur looks like. It's a dude who's a horse from the waist down.

 **Uraraka Ochako**  
right that's what i said

 **Bakugou Katsuki**  
You wanna fucking go?

 **Uraraka Ochako**  
anytime anywhere motherfucker

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
Okay, cool.  
You guys wanna see what I just summoned?

 **Kaminari Denki**  
tbh kinda???? go ahead?????

Izuku looked up. "Hey, Centaur, do you mind if I send them a picture of you?" He asked.

<< _Not at all, Summoner._ >> The Centaur's heads nodded, and it kneeled down on one horse-like knee.

Izuku blinked, then posed next to the Centaur. Taking a selfie, he then sent it to the group text.

**Midoriya Izuku**   
image.jpg

**Kaminari Denki**  
WHAT IN THE FUCK

 **Sero Hanta**  
Oh! My sleep paralysis demon! Where'd you find him?

 **Tokoyami Fumikage**  
Such madness. I am almost jealous I am not there to bear witness to this horrific event.

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
He's surprisingly nice, and he's mentioned that he's also confused as to why he looks like this.

 **Uraraka Ochako**  
to be very fair id be concerned too

 **Todoroki Shouto**  
My dad's allergic to horses. Think he can come by sometime?

 **Iida Tenya**  
I'm almost afraid to ask, but what were you arguing with the Necronomicon about?

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
Well, you remember how, when I summoned Lucifer, he was almost naked?

 **Todoroki Shouto**  
Extremely well.

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
Well, almost every female summon I have is also kind of. Really horny-looking.  
Like, tits out and everything.

 **Mineta Minoru**  
pics?

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
No.  
It's just. Humanity can't really be that horny for Diana, can they?

 **Bakugou Katsuki**  
Who tf is Diana?

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
Roman goddess conflated with Artemis. For some reason, whenever I summon her, her body is covered in random breasts.

 **Mineta Minoru**  
PLEASE send pics

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
I'd rather send Excalibur right into your chest.

 **Uraraka Ochako**  
deku look as much as i want to help im kinda at a loss as to what to do

 **Bakugou Katsuki**  
Burn the fucking book.

 **Midoriya Izuku**  
I refuse.

 **Bakugou Katsuki**  
Bitch.

Izuku sighed and put down his phone.

<< _Summoner, are you alright?_ >> The Centaur asked. Their heads seemed to speak in unison, which made sense, but their tone was like a gentle whinny.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Centaur," Izuku sighed. "I'm just realizing how much of a bitch this book is."

**{Master, I'm right here.}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [wakes up] oh fuck i need to Protect Women (runs into the MegaTen fandom and gets run down)
> 
> Lamia [Race: Femme] {A demon from Libya. Originally the queen of the country, she had fallen in love with Zeus and bore him children, so Hera punished her by transforming her into a demon and killing her children. Insane with grief, she was given the ability to remove her eyes so that she didn't have to see her dead children when she closed her eyes.} (Cost: 30)
> 
> Centaur [Race: Yoma] {A half-horse, half-man demon from Greece. They are often the wise and sagacious teachers of heroes. However, they are also notable for their insatiable appetite for wine, as well as their weak constitution when it comes to alcohol. When drunk, they become very vicious.} (Cost: 11)
> 
> Diana [Race: Lady] {The Roman god of the moon. Often conflated with Greece's Artemis, she is also the god of fertility and hunting, and is accompanied by a deer. An eternal virgin, she requested that all of her followers remain virgins, and Christian influence made her out to be the Queen of Witches.} (Cost: 48)
> 
> Excalibur [Race: Treasure] {The legendary sword gifted to King Arthur by Vivian. When drawn, it blinds opponents with the light of thirty torches. Whosoever wears the scabbard of Excalibur will never bleed.} (Cost: 46)


End file.
